Forbidden Love
by DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92
Summary: Severide has a younger sister who's an elementary school teacher, when there's a fire at the school she works at and she and a few kids are trapped Severide and Casey go in to get the kids out of the classroom Casey grabs her and sparks fly between the two later on at the hospital and just not from the fire but from the chemistry between the two. Casey/OC
1. Chapter 1

Title: Forbidden Love

Summary: Severide has a younger sister who's an elementary school teacher, when there's a fire at the school she works at and she and a few kids are trapped Severide and Casey go in to get the kids out of the classroom Casey grabs her and sparks fly between the two later on at the hospital and just not from the fire but from the chemistry between the two. Casey/OC

Author's Note: This is my first Chicago Fire story so please don't hate on it if it royally sucks! Please read and review! In here we see a softer side of Kelly and the family side of him. I hope you really enjoy my first Chicago Fire story.

* * *

The day started out like any other normal day until the siren went off and they all heard "Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61, fire at PS 135. Injuries possible, people trapped inside." Came the dispatch call. The moment Severide heard that he leaped out of his seat in the kitchen and ran out to the garage throwing his gear on quickly with everyone following. His younger sister worked at that school and he knew that she would refuse t leave until all of her students were safely out of the classroom. She was just as stubborn as him at times and that's one thing that pissed him off about her. He leaped into the truck with everyone else and they sped over there and arrived at the school in ten minutes flat and they start getting the hoses out and start working on making a vent while Severide and his team were heading inside and hearing all the kids screaming and his sister yelling as Casey and his guys got in there as well.

They bust the door open that had a number 5 on it and then they rush in and Kelly grabs and picks up the two kids his sister was pushing toward him.

"They were scared and hid in the corner, I couldn't get them to leave." She explains coughing.

"Got it! Let's go!" he yells.

As she goes to move a beam crashes through the ceiling and hits her knocking her out.

"CHRISTI!" He yells frantic.

"GO KELLY! GET OUT OF HERE! I GOT HER!" orders Casey.

Reluctanly he nods and heads out with the kids as Casey goes over and gets the beam off of her and picks her up bridal style carrying her out as he wrapped her arms around his neck. She groans softly coming to as he carried her out.

"Kel?" she groans.

"No, my name is Lieutenant Matthew Casey, I work with Kelly. Just hang in there we're almost out of here."

She nods weakly and leans into his arms burying her face in his neck leaning in close to him. He holds her close protecting her not knowing who this girl is Severide but she was special and he was going to make damn sure he got her out alive. He gets outside and she starts coughing violently against him gasping for air.

"Relax, I got you. I'm gonna get you over to the ambulance and they'll get you to the hospital alright."

She nods still coughing and gasping for air as she wheezes, "My brother."

"Severide?"

She nods still coughing.

"I'll get him and he'll go with you alright?"

"Thank you."

He gives her a gentle smile and nods. There was something about her. There was just this…this…this spark between him. He felt an instant connection with her the second he picked her up. He wasn't sure what it was but it wasn't there with Hallie that was for sure. He sets her down on the stretcher as Kelly comes running over in what he had on before they left the station dumping his gear in the truck to go and be with this girl.

"She's your sister?" he asks him.

"Yeah, thanks for getting her out. I don't know what I would've done if I had lost her or even our dad what he would've done. I appreciate it."

"Not a problem." Casey said as Kelly climbed into the back with his sister and Shay as she got an oxygen mask on her and giving her something to help her breath a lot easier than she already was. He grabs her hand and squeezes it.

"Pops is going to meet us at Lakeside. They're going to take great care of you kiddo." Kelly tells her.

She nods and leans back taking slow deep breaths in the mask as the doors were slammed shut and they speed off to Lakeshore. They get to Lakeshore and she's taken back into an exam room and Kelly is forced to go into a waiting room. He paced running his fingers through his hair as he looks up and sees Matt coming into the waiting room with him.

"Hey, how is she doing?"

"Smoke inhalation from being a stubborn ass and just not picking up the kids and running."

"I'm sure she was just as scared in that fire."

He nods knowing that Matt had a point he was just frustrated that his little sister was in the hospital from smoke inhalation and had a concussion and would be held up in there for a few days.

"She's going to be alright, if she's anything like you she's as stubborn as a bull."

"Trust me she is. She's a Taurus so she's so damn stubborn." Laughs Kelly as her doctor comes out and tells them that they can go back and see her.

Kelly goes right over and hugs her when he sees her pouting.

"I can't believe I'm stuck here! Bail me out would you Kelly?"

"No way. You have a concussion and smoke inhalation. You're staying here."

She leans back in her seat and pouts crossing her arms over her chest. She hated hospitals. She's hated them ever since her and Kelly were little and their mom had gotten really sick with inoperable cancer and they were in there every week for her treatments to give her a little longer to live but she only lived three months. Ever since then she hated hospitals.

"I know you hate them but it's for your own best interest." sympathizes Kelly gently squeezing her hand.

She nods and sighs then looks at Kelly, "Go home and sleep. I'll be fine until morning when you can get back."

"Are you sure?" he asks warily.

She nods lying back, "They're going to be waking me up every two hours. Go home I'll be fine." She said falling asleep.

He nods and looks at Casey, "Can you stay the night with her please? She's absolutely petrified of hospitals since we were kids. Don't push her to talk about it. Let her tell you if she wants. If she has a nightmare just rub her back and make sure she breaths or else she will have a full blown panic attack."

Casey nods and sits on the opposite side of the bed from the youngest Severide and watches her as she sleeps soundly as Kelly leaves.

He leans back and dozes off and he must've been out for a few hours before she started whimpering and crying in her sleep waking Casey up. He went over and rubbed her back quietly telling her to breath and she woke up in tears grasping onto him whimpering and he wraps his arms around her holding her close as she cries. He kicks his sneakers off and pulls a move that might have Kelly kill him tomorrow but he slides into bed next to her and holds her close and she curls into his side lying her head on his shoulder and goes right back to sleep soundly in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Benny Severide was a proud man. He was proud of both of his children going out into the world and making something of themselves. Kelly was a successful firefighter and Christina, or as she preferred it Christi, was a first grade teacher. He had done odd jobs and held a few different jobs as his children were growing up. His wife's passing had made him turn to the bottle and drink. He had lost his job and then his children were taken from him and placed with their aunt for a while until he straightened out and got a job and proved to D.C.F.S that he could take care of his children. He was walking down the hall to his daughters room carrying her favorite breakfast food, a few magazines, a book and a pink teddy bear for her. He walked into her room and found her curled into….what was his name again? He stood there for a moment thinking of what his name was. Kelly had told him a few times before and it was on the tip of his tongue. MATTHEW CASEY! That was it! Matthew Casey. He smiled seeing the smile on her face in her sleep and how he had his arms wrapped around her protectively. Both were sound asleep and she had her head on his shoulder and he had his head resting on top of hers. He had to admit they did make a lovely couple. He would have to ask Kelly of how long the two of them were together for and if he should be expecting the boy to be coming to him asking for his baby girls hand or even grandchildren. He quietly went into the room and placed everything on the small table on wheels then left the room letting the two sleep. He went out front of the hospital and had a cigarette as he saw Kelly coming up with a cup of coffee in one hand and a bagel in other.

"Morning Kelly. Let me ask you something."

"Morning Pops and sure."

"How long have your sister and that Lt. Casey been together? They make a lovely couple."

"Excuse me?" growled Kelly. Casey was only supposed to keep her calm throughout the night while he wasn't there! He wasn't supposed to pull a move on his baby sister! What the hell was wrong with him! He was going to kill him!

He stalked into the hospital and went right over to her room and he heard a quiet conversation going on between the two of them and he looked and saw them in the same position they had fallen asleep in. They still had their eyes closed but they were talking and Casey was lightly running his fingers along her spine giving her a ghost of a shiver causing them both to smirk lightly. He stood there silently listening to the conversation.

"What do you think your dad and brother will say?" he heard Casey mutter.

"Kelly will flip his lid but I have something against him that will make him shut up and just accept it. And my dad accepts it. Since he didn't start yelling when he came in and left the stuff for me. If he didn't he would've started yelling. He and Kelly are the same with the tempers and stubbornness." She explains.

Casey nods, "You know what a way to meet. Every time the family picnics came up he would always say that you couldn't come for one reason or another."

She snorts. "He's a protective asshole sometimes. He doesn't want any guy with me. He thinks no one is good enough for me."

Casey chuckles, "I was like that with my sister. I eventually came to accept it as long as she was happy, then I was happy for her. And now, her husband and I have a decent relationship."

She smiled and nodded, "That's good, but I'm not really sure with Kelly. He can be complicated."

After that he walks in and snorts, "Well I may be a protective asshole and complicated but I do it to keep you safe. You've cried enough over assholes. And what the fuck Casey!"

Both Casey and Christi jumped out of their skin hearing Kelly.

"Big brother, two words. BABY! PICTURES! I could stop by one day with the box and "accidentally" leave it there where someone can so happen to find them and take a look through them." She smirks.

He narrowed his eyes and growls, "YOU. WOULDN'T. DARE!"

"I would. Try me. I'm happy and I can date who I want. I'm not sixteen anymore where you can just intimidate me. And I have the pictures at my disposal. Dad doesn't seem to have a problem with it. Just suck it up and play nice. If not the pictures come out!"

Kelly growls deeply, "Fine, but I'm warning you right now Casey you hurt my sister in any shape or form I will kill you. I will protect my sister no matter what. She's been hurt and played more times than I can count. I swear the first time I find out she's crying because of you I will hurt you. Got me?"

"Yeah I do. Can I just ask why when she told you to leave last night you did when Christi and I barely know each other and let alone didn't even know each other's names?"

Kelly sighed rubbing the back of his neck sighing, "My back and shoulder were screaming so I needed a hot shower to loosen the muscles and get a couple pain killers then I was going to come back but I crashed in bed after I took the pain killers. They knocked me out. I woke up this morning and headed right back here after grabbing a quick bite to eat."

Christi frowns glaring at him.

"YOU STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN THAT LOOKED AT YOU IDOT!"

"I have and I'd be out six months to a year. I'm fine, I can live through the damn pain. Just carrying that kid last night flared it up. I'm fine!"

She sighs and rolls her eyes, "Stubborn asshole."

"Annoying brat."

She giggles and then starts coughing and Casey helps her to sit up and rubs her back lightly patting it then she starts gasping for breath. Kelly runs out into the hall and grabs a nurse from the nurses station and grabs a nurse telling her what was going on and then she runs into the room and gets the oxygen mask on her and turns it on telling her to take slow breaths and she nods doing that curling into Matt's side as he rubs her back.

"Just relax; they'll get your lungs cleared out soon."

She nodded and was slowly breathing until she was able to breathe normally and the nurse came in and took it off of her and then the last person they would ever expect to walk in to check her over came in.

Hallie.


	3. Chapter 3

Casey was not expecting to see here there working the floor. She never worked in the mornings this early. She would usually come in around nine but it was seven in the morning. He just stared at her shocked feeling the awkwardness building in the room. Christi apparently felt it to and she squirmed a bit hiding her face in his neck. Kelly knew that sign very well, she was uncomfortable with the situation and she was trying to hide from it. He just stood there with his arms crossed staring at the scene and the awkward situation growing he looked over at Hallie clearing his throat.

"Would it be possible for another doctor to come in here and look at my sister? One who doesn't have any personal connections to Casey."

"Sorry, I'm the only one here at the moment so you have to take it or wait another three hours."

Kelly nods reluctantly, "Fine, but make sure you damn honest about your results."

She shot him a nasty look as she went over to Christi and checked her breathing and her lungs to see if they were clear.

"Your lungs seem clear but there's a little scaring which will take some time to heal. I suggest you stay away from strenuous activity and activities that will bother your breathing." Hallie explains deadpan seeing her ex-fiancé with another girl wrapped around him and his arms around her as if he was protecting her.

She nods curling in closer to Matt stifling a yawn lying her head on his chest. The pain killers for the pain in her chest and lungs from all the coughing and the cough medication made her sleepy and all she wanted to do was sleep. Hallie was pissed that he moved on from her so quickly while she was still hurting, but then again she did tell him she may never want kids and that was true, she never saw kids in her future. She was career orientated and not kid orientated. She quickly leaves the room and Casey cleared his throat.

"Uhhh…well that went well." Casey says.

"Who was that?" mutters Christi falling asleep.

"My ex." Casey explains.

She nods going back to sleep against him. She curls in close to him sighing happily. Casey holds her close as Kelly gives a gentle smile. He had never seen his sister this happy in a while. He just hoped that it all worked out for the both of them in end. They both needed someone special in their lives that made them happy and they did that for each other as far as he had seen in the last hour or so.

"I hate to be the happy buster but what's going on with Voight?" he asks worried for his sister's safety since she and Casey are now involved.

Casey makes a face of disgust and snorts. When he does that it makes Christi look up and looks at him concerned.

"What's the matter? What's going on?" she asks concerned.

"Just this dirty cop harassing me because I won't retract a statement against his son which will get him put away for a few years. But he caused an accident that paralyzed a kid from the waist down. He was drunk and there were open containers in the car but after I helped stabilize the car from going over the side of the bridge the patrol cop with the son was gone and so were the beer cans in the front seat. They covered up the accident and said the kids dad ran a red light and caused the accident."

"Yeah I remember hearing about the accident on the news. Wow." She says as one of her nurses comes in with discharge papers and has her sign all of them.

"Now will you will need to stay with someone or someone needs to stay with you for a few days in case something happens."

She nods and stays curled around Matt. She was really comfortable and didn't want to get up. She just wanted to sleep for the next six hours then wake up and have something for dinner then go right back to sleep.

"She'll be staying with me." Both Kelly and Matt say at the same time.

She looks up at both of them and stifles a giggle at them. She couldn't help but laugh. She knew they were going to butt heads on who she should stay with and why. She knew she shouldn't hope for it but she couldn't wait for the two to bicker it out.

"Why would my sister stay with you! She's /my/ sister!" Kelly growls.

"Yeah but with your shoulder how can you be so sure you'd be able to carry her if she needs it! She's going to be weak for a few days!"

"I'll bear through the pain for my sister!"

"Stop it! Kelly, I've been in the middle of re-arranging my apartment, with your shoulder I don't want you hurting it more. I'll be fine with Matt. I don't want you straining it more." Explains Christi.

Kelly growls deep in his chest but nods knowing she had his best interest at heart no matter how much he hated the fact that just his baby sister and Casey would be alone in her apartment for a few days. He sighed and leaned against the wall, "Fine, but that's not going to stop me from coming over and checking on you."

She rolled her eyes and nods, "Fine, now can you two get out for a moment? I need to change."

They nod and leave the room closing the door behind them and she slowly eases out of bed and gets dressed in the yoga pants and tank top her dad had also brought in that morning for her to change into. She calls them back in lightly leaning against the edge of the bed then gets incredibly weak and she nearly collapses and Casey runs over and grabs her before she hits the floor. He slowly helps her to stand and lean against him.

"You okay there?" he asks.

"I think so. I just got really weak really fast."

He nods and holds her close helping her keep balance. He keeps a grip on her making sure she had her balance before he let her go as nurse came in with a wheelchair for her. Both Kelly and Matt force her to sit down in the wheelchair making her pout and both of them chuckle. She glares at them both laughing at her as Kelly went up behind her and pushed her wheelchair kissing the top of her head. She sighs and leans back in the chair. He pushed her out to Casey's truck and helped her in slowly making sure she was well balanced. She leans into the seat and instantly drifts off to sleep leaving Kelly to give Matt directions to her apartment and the code to get into the parking garage and telling him where to park. Matt followed his directions and everything and entered the pin but it wouldn't let him in and he frowned. Maybe Kelly told him the wrong code? He looked at the card and punch in to code again slowly but the gate still didn't open and he frowned. After a third attempt he pulled around to the front of the building and went inside and talked to them and told them the situation but they refused to let him in without her. He snorted and left a quick note for Kelly incase he came by telling him the situation and that he would bring Christi back to his place and if he could bring some stuff over for her later on. He knew that Kelly would be coming over later to check on her and see if he could do anything.

When he gets to his apartment a half hour later he throws her bag over his shoulder then gently lifts her up into is arms making her stir.

"Matt?"

"I'm here, go back to sleep."

"I'm alright, where are we?"

"My apartment. I couldn't get into the garage with the pin Kelly gave me and the front desk refused to let me in without you and you were sound asleep and I didn't want to disturb you so I left a note at the desk for Kelly and came here. I hope you don't mind."

She shakes her head lying it on his shoulder and going back to sleep. All the meds were still making her tired and all she wanted to do was sleep. Matt smiled softly and went over to the elevator and hit the button for his floor and held her close to him as she slept. When the elevator gets to his floor he steps out and goes over to his apartment then gently shakes her awake. When she wakes up a bit he sets her down on her feet and opens the door then picks her up again heading inside then lies her down on the couch and closes and locks the door. He grabs a blanket and covers her up as she sleeps then looks at the time and sees its nearly noon and goes makes them some lunch consisting of hot dogs with mac and cheese. It was something easy and not to heavy on her stomach. After everything was done he went and woke her up and handed her a plate smiling.

"I made lunch. Hot dogs and mac and cheese."

"Yum." She smiles and eats, "Whatever you did with this mac and cheese it's great." She smiles.

They both sit there smiling and laughing and getting to know each other. Their likes, dislikes, everything.

"So I have to ask. Baby pictures of Kelly?"

She grins and laughs, "Blackmail against him for when he pisses me off. They're really embarrassing ones of him. Ones that he wishes will never see the light of the day."

"That bad!?" he asks laughing.

She laughs nodding. She was really enjoying spending time with Matt and getting to know him. She knew that Kelly was going to freak out as soon he found out that she was at his apartment. But it was mostly her fault. She had forgotten to give Kelly the new code to the parking garage at her apartment building after the numerous break-ins of multiple vehicles in the garage due to a tenants son who she had thrown out for stealing from her and she threw him out and he started using the code to break into cars to steal valuables out of them and sell them for drug money and pawn them off for drug money as well. After they finished up he put on a movie and she curled up in his arms smiling watching the movie until they both fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: I want to thank When I Make It Shine for some help when I got stuck. I really appreciate their help. And in the next chapter I'm skipping ahead a few months because I've actually have ideas for later on so I'm going to do that which makes me need to skip a few months ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

The last three months had flown by quickly and Kelly had accepted the fact that his sister and Casey were dating. He saw how happy the two were with each other and that made him happy that his sister was happy and somewhere deep down that Matt was happy as well. Matt had been on edge lately because Voight hadn't done anything and that had him scared shitless. He knew that he must've been planning something big. But just how big he wouldn't know until he arrived at his girlfriend's apartment. He got up there carrying take out bag from their favorite Italian place Spiaggia. They don't do take-out but he knows the owner so he did him the favor and made it take out for him. He got to Christi's door and finds it kicked in and signs of a struggle. He drops the bags in his hands and runs inside and finds a note stuck to the fridge for him it was from Voight. He read the note and he growled. Voight had Christi. He was worried sick now. He read the note again and frowned.

'_I also have her three year old daughter.'_

Matt frowned. She had a daughter? But she never mentioned a daughter in three months of them dating. Why would she hide her? Well Voight could be the reason. But then how did he find out about her daughter in the first place? He shook his head and called Gabriella's brother who told him to leave the note alone and not to touch it at all and back out of her apartment and stay out of there until CSU (Crime Scene Unit) could get there. He did as he was told then calls Kelly who swore and told him he would be there as soon as possible.

Kelly didn't know how many speeding laws he broke but he broke many of them flying over to the upper class part of town where his sister's ex lived and had custody of his niece. The damn bastard used their father in the custody hearing so he won the hearing because of that. He was not happy right now. He was a cop and had ties with Voight. He was not happy. He had a feeling that this low life was the cause of his sister being kidnapped and his niece. He growls and he gets there and parks his car and stalks up to the door and bangs on it furious. Once the door opens and reveals her ex, he grabs him and tosses him into a wall.

"YOU DAMN LOW-LIFE! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO! ALL BECAUSE MY SISTER WAS FINALLY HAPPY WITH SOMEONE OTHER YOU! YOU FELT THE NEED TO RAT HER OUT TO VOIGHT AND NOW HE HAS MY NIECE AND MY SISTER! YOU LOW-LIFE BASTARD!" he yells.

Jace Pierce, her ex, just chuckles darkly, "That will teach the little whore to leave me and go to some pretty boy firefighter. This will also send a message to the pretty boy also. Either he retracts his statement or both of them are gone."

Kelly snarls viciously and begins to beat the living shit out of Jace. He was furious his niece and sister were now in danger because of this prick. He stops beating on him for moment and drags him into his car and tosses him into the front seat and heads over to Christi's apartment and then drags him up to her apartment where the police are along with Matt who was fuming.

"Who's that?" Matt asks.

"Her ex. He ratted her and Madeline out to Voight!"

"Madeline?" he asks confused.

"My niece, her daughter. He's a cop with Voight and he got pissed off Christi left him and he used our past to get custody of Maddie. He refuses to let her see Maddie! He hates her for leaving him and took Maddie from her as revenge!" Kelly growls.

Matt sees red and pins him to the wall growling, "WHERE ARE THEY! WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY? TELL ME NOW!"

Antonio _Dawson_ hears the ruckus and goes to check it out and pulls Matt off of Jace, "What's going on?"

"He told Voight where he could find Christi! He gave Madeline over to Voight as revenge against her and so that Voight can harm them to get to Matt! Voight could kill them! Especially Maddie!" Matt growls struggling against Antonio.

Antonio growls softly. Christi had gotten close with Gabby and Leslie and he knew they would freak when they find out that both of them were missing.

"Where are they Pierce?" questions Antonio.

"No idea and even if I did the bitch deserves it. She fucking embarrassed me in front of the entire department."

Antonio nodded to his men and they took him into the station not even asking how he got the shit beat out of him they all knew about Kelly's temper and how protective of his family he was so they all had a feeling it was him and they would cover his back no matter what.

Christi sat there in warehouse where Voight had taken her and Maddie and she sat there holding her close to her as she was crying and shaking out of fear. When Voight showed up at her apartment it scared the shit out of her. She ran to grab phone but the two goons Voight brought with him snatched her and dragged out of her apartment screaming and struggling. They dragged her to the warehouse and tossed her down. She sat there watching them with a glare the entire time. But when Voight brought Maddie in screaming she knew immediately that Jace had told him where to find her then just gave Maddie to him. She went right over and took her wailing child from him and then kicked him in the balls as hard as she could and snickered when grabbed his crotch and fell over. She knew no matter how heartless he was he would never harm a child so she held Maddie with an iron grip until they were found and then she would only hand Maddie to Kelly or Matt and that was it. She didn't want to hand her daughter over to anyone else but them. She didn't trust anyone. Maddie was crying and shaking against her just wanting to go home with her and not her daddy. That was all she kept saying. Christi just held her close rocking her trying to get her to relax.

After a few hours the two of them had fallen asleep with no idea if they were going to be getting out of there anytime soon.

By the time Christi woke up it was pitch black out. She had idea what time it was but it was late that was all she knew. She kept a tight grip on Maddie as she shivered as it was winter now and it got to freezing or even below freezing most nights and all Maddie was in was a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt along with herself but she was slightly warmer as she had a sweater shirt on. She heard a banging and tightened her grip on Maddie causing her to stir a bit she goes right back to sleep and Christi looks up and sees a few cops, one of them being Antonio, with flashlights rushing over to them.

"Christina Severide?" questions Antonio.

"Yeah." She says.

He starts yelling that they found her and Madeline. He helps her up and goes to take Maddie from her but she tightens her grip on her refusing to let her go wry of this cop. She didn't trust any of them at the moment. Antonio stops and just leads her outside where Kelly and Matt were waiting and they both ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? What about Maddie?" Kelly rushed out.

"We're fine. We're fine. Though I did kick Voight in the balls. Hard. He's going to be limping for a few days."

Kelly laughs and pats her on the back, "That's a girl!"

She smiled weakly as Matt wrapped his arms around her and held her close, "Are you okay?" he murmurs rubbing her back.

"Fine. My head just hurts but I'm fine. Maddie's fine she's just shaken up."

Matt nods and looks at her, "At least let Shay and Dawson look at you two."

She nods knowing she wouldn't win the fight if she put one up and let the two girls look her and Maddie over and tell her that they're both fine and can go home. She nods and keeps a tight grip on Maddie nervous about letting her go. Kelly and Matt lead her over to Kelly's car and she slipped into the backseat and Matt slid in next to her. Once they were in the car Kelly got in the driver's seat and headed over to the firehouse where they could stay for the rest of the night and where they both could keep an eye on her with the help of the team. It only takes a few minutes to get to the station then they head inside with Kelly carrying Maddie and matt carrying a now sleeping Christi. They head into the bunk room with the team looking on curious as to what was going on as Antonio walked in and explained everything as to what happened. When he finished everyone was furious that Voight had gone that far as to do that but they were all glad that the two came out without a scratch.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few days the guys were watching Christi like a hawk. She was getting annoyed with it but she understood why they were doing it. She just wanted a little breathing room from them but she understood why they were so clingy to her at the moment. She smiled and looked at her brother who was on the arm chair and then up at her boyfriend whose side she was curled into. Maddie was in her Uncle Kelly's lap watching _Barbie in the Nutcracker_ movie on Blu-Ray. She adored the movie and watched it every year at Christmas time at least a few dozen times. Matt had asked her why she had hid Maddie and she had explained she was nervous on how he would react and for the Voight situation to keep her out of it and safe. She didn't want to Maddie getting hurt but she would've never thought that Jace would've done what he did. Jace was currently in police custody being questioned. He was arrested for being an accessory to Voight kidnapping Christi and Maddie.

Maddie looks up at Matt and asks in the most adorable way, "Matt, will you be my new daddy? Please?" she asks.

When Christi and Matt hear her ask that they both nearly choke on their beers that they were drinking and Kelly just looked down at her in shock.

"What?" she asks wide eyed staring at the adults.

"You're kidding right?" Matt asks.

"Huh?" the little light brown haired, caramel eyed girl asks confused.

"What Matt means is that are you being funny, like you're making a joke." Explains Kelly laughing.

"No." she says very seriously.

"So you were serious?" Matt asks highly surprised. The girl had only known him four days! She was already asking him to be her new daddy. He was really surprised she was so trusting, especially after what just happened.

She nods seriously, "Yes I am."

Matt and Christi look at each other shocked.

"Umm, sweetie, let's wait a little while before we go in that direction."

She sighs and nods, "When can I ask again?"

Christi thinks for a moment then says, "You're birthday. If Matt and I are still together then you can ask him then okay?"

She nods enthusiastically and goes back to watching the movie curling into her uncle's arms happily. She didn't like her real daddy. She wasn't allowed to do anything fun there but now she was happy she got to live with her mommy forever. She really liked Matt. He had held her when she cried from nightmares the last few nights and they played games together. He was a better "daddy" to her than her real daddy. She thought for a moment and got up and went over to Matt and climbed into his lap and sat on his lap and curled into him lying her head on his chest. Christi smiled and kissed Maddie's forehead and snuggled back into his side.

After the movie was over both Christi and Maddie were out cold along with Matt holding both of the girls close to him protecting them causing Kelly to chuckle. He shook his head and went to go pick up dinner that they had ordered from a local Chinese place. He went and walked down the street and picked it up then headed back to Christi's apartment and walked in and nearly tripped over a few of Maddie's toys. He curses under his breath as Maddie quietly comes over to him.

"Are you okay Uncle Kelly?" she whispers since her mom and Matt were still sleeping.

"Yeah, do me a favor and go wake up your mom and Matt please. I have dinner."

She nods and runs over and pokes her mom and Matt giggling quietly. Kelly goes and sets all the food on the counter and grabs plates and utensils and cups and plates everything and then sets it all on the table as Christi and Matt come in yawning with a giggling Maddie.

"Little imp decided to poke us awake." Matt muttered yawning.

Kelly barks out a laugh and shakes his head, "She's just like Christi. She would do that at Maddie's age. But dinner's ready. I have it all set out. I got everyone's normal. Christi, I got you you're sweet and sour shrimp with extra sauce on the side with brown rice and wanton soup and an egg roll, Matt I got you your double pan roasted pork with white rice, egg drop soup, and an egg roll and I got Maddie the same as Christi." He says.

"She can't eat that. She has a shellfish allergy Kelly! I told you that!"

"Shellfish? I thought you said selfish! I mean, you did tell me when you were mad at me and when she kept throwing a hissy because I wouldn't share my fruit loops."

"She was a cranky brat that day she threw the fit because you wouldn't share. And I was mad at you because you fed her shrimp and she had the allergic reaction and I had to bring her into the ER because she couldn't breathe."

"Oh. I can share with her. I got sweet and sour chicken with all the same as you." He explains then adds, "Give me a list with all of her allergies and everything so I know what not to feed her or let her get near."

Christi nods and takes the shrimp off of Maddie's plate and goes and gets her a new one not wanting to risk anything. Then she places some of Kelly's chicken onto her plate and sits her in her booster seat. They all sit down for dinner and its filled with cute comments from Maddie throughout dinner. After they finish up Kelly goes and gives Maddie her bath after she begged him for twenty-five minutes and Matt and Christi curl up on the couch and fall asleep and Kelly comes out after putting Maddie to bed and smiles at the two sound asleep. He grabs the blanket off the back of the couch and tosses it over them and quietly leaves them to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

It was career day at the school and all of the students had their parents in the class talking about their jobs and one of Kelly and Matt's co-workers, Christopher Herrmann, is in there talking about his job as a firefighter. She smiled watching her kids reactions to one of the stories he was telling them and she leans against her desk dizzy. She had felt off lately and she just shook it off to stress and a bug going around the school. Herrmann ends his presentation and heads to the back of the classroom with the other parents and then she introduces the next parent and sits down really dizzy. She sits there holding her head wishing that the class would end and all the kids would go to lunch so that she could have a half hour of silence. She loved the kids she taught more than anything but a half hour of silence would've been golden right now. After the bell rings all the parents and kids leave slowly as Christi puts her head down on her desk her head pounding with dizziness and Christopher comes over and puts his hand on her back making her jump slightly.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asks.

"Fine, I just haven't been feeling well. Please don't tell Matt or he's going to flip. I most likely caught the bug going around the school that I must've gotten from one of the kids."

Christopher nods, "Alright, feel better soon. How's Charlie doing in class by the way?" he asks referring to his youngest son.

"He's doing alright. Lagging behind in math." She said then frowned, "I sent a note home."

"I never got it." He frowns.

"Alright, I'll slip a grade sheet into his folder before he goes home tonight." She explains.

He nods and heads out as she lies her head back down to stop the spinning from her dizziness. It eventually got so bad she had to head home and have a sub come in and cover her class for her.

The day eventually ends and she heads home grateful that her dad had picked up Maddie for the day and that Kelly would be getting her and bringing her back home as ever since Voight abducting her he pretty much demanded she and Maddie lived with him so that he knew they were safe. Right as she walked in the door she slapped a hand over her mouth and made a run for the bathroom to empty her stomach. She groans knowing that she had caught the bug that was going around the school. She was going to be laid up in bed for a few days then right back up to her old self.

She crawls into bed and falls asleep but not before texting Kelly letting him know she was sick and if he could pick up the Chicken Noodle Soup from Panera Bread. She loved that soup and it had seemed to be like the only thing she could keep down when she was sick like she was. She curled back into bed as Kelly texted her back telling her he would send Matt to get it right now and have him head to the apartment to bring it over to her now. She texts him back telling him alright then falls asleep curling into a ball and sleeping soundly.

Forty-five minutes later she feels someone brushing some hair out of her face and she wakes up and smiles sleepily at him. He gives her a lazy smile then helps her sit up.

"Hey, Kelly said you were sick and to go and pick up this soup for you."

She smiles and takes it from him.

"You're the best and I just probably picked something up from one of the kids at the school. I'll be fine in a few days."

He nods and makes sure she eats all of her soup then he pulls her gently into his arms and holds her close as they curl up in her bed as she sleeps soundly. She had been off the last few days and Matt noticed it himself. Something wasn't right and it had him worried. Now with her being sick it added even more onto his worry about her. He'd be sure to keep a close eye on her the next few days to make sure she's alright.

A few hours Kelly walks in and finds the two sound asleep and Maddie runs in she goes and bounces on her mom and Matt.

"MOMMY! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" she yells bouncing before Kelly could grab her and shush her.

Christi groans and wakes up.

"Madeline Elizabeth Severide stop this!" Christi snaps still not feeling well.

Maddie whimpers and runs out of the room crying from Christi snapping at her. Christi sighs and sits up in bed and she goes and gets up and follows her and picks her up and holds her close.

"I'm sorry baby. Mommy just isn't feeling very well." Christi explains holding Maddie close.

She nods whimpering in tears. She held her close rubbing her back. Christi felt terrible for snapping at her. She didn't like yelling at her but tonight she just wasn't feeling well and Maddie jumping on her made her feel even worse.

Meanwhile Kelly and Matt were sitting in the living room talking and Kelly was showing him some old pictures of him and Christi from growing up. He was currently showing him pictures from them when they were on athletic teams. Christi in her green and gold cheerleading uniform with the top that ended just below her bust and her short skirt with her holding her pom-poms on her hips smiling and then there was one from them at homecoming with her on the field with being crowned the homecoming junior class princess with her then boyfriend being crowned as the homecoming junior class prince and then a few of himself in his same colored football uniform but one with him holding his helmet under one arm and on one knee and the being same homecoming picture as Christi for homecoming but with him being the senior class king and his then girlfriend being the queen.

"She was a cheerleader?" Matt asks surprised.

"Yeah and she still is, well the cheerleading coach at the school for the sixth, seventh and eighth graders. She did it since she was four until we graduated college."

"Yeah I remember her mention you two did a sport together in school but she never said which one."

Christi comes out and spots the photo albums out and her eyes go wide, "KELLY! Which ones are those!?"

"Middle school, high school and college. We just got to your cheerleading pictures."

She goes bright red in the face and neck embarrassed that he was showing them. She considered herself nerdy back then. She was in all the advanced placement classes in middle school, she was in honors and AP classes in high school and then she was in the honors program in college. She had graduated with honors in middle, high school and college. She couldn't believe that he had shown those to her boyfriend she was so embarrassed.

"Hey, I think nerdy girls are sexy." Matt says making her go even redder in her face and neck.

He starts laughing and goes over to her and kisses her softly. He found it cute when she blushed. He held her close as she leaned in close to him still not feeling well. She had just hoped it passed in a few days.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but the next chapter will be longer as I have ideas for it but it will take time as I start school next week on Friday. I'm only going to school once a week on Friday's but I also have to correspond with When I Make It Shine as we've been talking and we have something planned for our stories so you will have to wait and see.  
**_

* * *

Four months had passed since Christi had gotten sick at the career day and she was feeling much better but had noticed she put on a bit of weight but she thinks it was due to all the cooking Matt was doing and all the time she was spending at the firehouse. She had just ignored it as it wasn't that much weight so it really wasn't a big deal. She was currently relaxing at the firehouse with Matt laughing with the gang. She really understood why Kelly loved it there so much they were all as close as family and it showed. She was sitting there eating and smiling.

"Hey do you guys have any Reese's?" she asks.

That is all she had been wanting for the last few weeks and she had already gone through three bags of the Reese's. Kelly was silently thinking that she might be pregnant again because she craved the same thing when she was pregnant with Maddie. But it could also be because she and Matt were junkies for the things as well. He wasn't sure so that meant he was going to keep his mouth shut about it not wanting to piss off his sister about something that was just a suspicion.

"Sorry, Casey ate them all on us last night after our last call. He snatched the bag and stalked into his room. We all avoided him." Dawson explains.

She pouted as she really wanted those damn Reese's now she couldn't get them.

"I'll go and get you some later. I promise." Matt said.

She smiles brightly and kisses him making Maddie squeak covering her eyes, "MOMMY! DADDY! EW!" she squeaks giggling.

Everyone laughs at Maddie thinking she was the cutest little girl ever. Maddie had started calling Matt "Daddy" last month and he was basking in it. He loved it that she was calling him that. He had always wanted kids and he was getting that with Maddie and he was content with that at the time being. Of course he still wanted more and he wanted a boy but for right now he was happy with Maddie.

He laughs and goes over and scoops her up and tickles her making her screech out in laughter squirming to get away from her father's tickling fingers. Christi smiled and sat back watching the two happily. She had never seen Maddie that happy and laugh as much as she did with Matt. She looks over and smiles at her brother and laughs seeing him chuckling and shaking his head. Maddie eventually gets away from Matt and runs over to her mom squealing and laughing. She was happy that her daughter had a great father figure in her life and that she herself had a fantastic guy. She was so happy about it. She smiled and went back to watching them. She was excited for the Christmas party coming up for the fire station as it gave her and Matt a chance to get away for a night and for Maddie to spend time with her grandfather. Kelly, Shay and Gabby had been hush hush on his date and refused to tell anyone who the mystery girl was only that she was he aunt of one of her students and he had asked her out on career day after she left early. So it was driving her nuts. But her brother was a lot happier even since this mystery girl had come into his life and she was itching to meet her.


	8. Chapter 8

Christi was pissed off that she missed the Christmas party. She had been really sick that night and stayed home but insisted that Matt go and have a good time. She had stayed home with her dad there taking care of her and Maddie. It was New Years Eve and she was feeling a lot better and was excited about the firehouse coming over to the apartment for the ball drop that night and to celebrate and that her brothers mystery girl was coming over. She was bustling around the apartment hanging silver and gold streamers and balloons all over the place and along the spiral staircase which they had put up baby gates so that Maddie couldn't run up and down the stairs risking her falling and hurting herself. She frowned when she saw the time and then went and retrieved Maddie from upstairs and headed out to the grocery store to go and pick up the food for the party and she also had to go and champagne as well.

They walked down to the store as it was close by and her mind was running a million miles a minute with the party, and trying to figure out what was going on with her. She knew she couldn't be pregnant because she was still getting her menstrual cycle each month. She thought it could be stress. She walked into the store and got a text from her brother saying all the guys had to work that night and was stuck at the station. She snorted. She had to tear down all the decorations and bring the food down the fire station instead and forget the champagne. She runs into the store with Maddie and goes to all the sections and picks up the food then heads home and then sets the food in the backseat with Maddie strapped into her booster seat.

It takes her twenty five minutes to get down there and smiles heading inside as Maddie bolts over to Matt leaping on him as he catches her.

"How's my snug bug?" he asks holding her close. She liked to go and cuddle in bed with them in the morning whenever he spent the night so he called her snug bug as she was as quiet as a little bug when she snuck into bed and snuggled with them.

Maddie giggles and hugs him, "I'm good daddy! Mommy says you need to work." She pouts.

"Yeah I do kiddo I'm sorry. But I'll be there tomorrow morning when you wake up. I promise."

She sighs and nods wiggling down and runs over to her uncle and hugs him looking up at him with her big caramel colored eyes, "You won't be there either?"

"Sorry munchkin." She sighs and nods.

Maddie and Christi hang out for a while before heading home as Maddie fell asleep on Matt. As she was heading out the side door she ran into her old college roommate, Cayson Valois and she introduced her to a shy and sleepy Maddie but perked up the second she was offered a cookie. They stood there for a few minutes catching up before Christi headed home with Maddie after they exchanged numbers and agreed to meet up for lunch and coffee. She had to remember to tell her that she and Jace had gotten divorced and that she was no longer a Pierce.

When she got home she made her and Maddie dinner then put her to bed and fell asleep on the couch after the ball dropped and she watched Jenny McCarthy kiss the military guy everyone tweeted her to kiss out of three people for her to kiss.

She woke up the next morning on the couch hearing a familiar giggling coming from the kitchen and she woke up rubbing her eyes. She sat up when the room went silent and her eyes went wide as saucers seeing Cayson sitting there on the counter in just Kelly's navy blue FD shirt and panties. She nearly squeaked and laid back and covered her mouth squealing into her hand. She laid there silently. Cayson had told her in college that she liked her brother and they finally got together. Oh she was excited. She was going to have dirt to tell Cay later on Kelly! She looked over as Matt walked in wearing his FD shirt and boxers scratching the back of his head yawning. She looked over at him putting her finger to lips grinning and he nodded then looked up and saw the scene in the kitchen and went to wake up Maddie and told her to go run out there yelling 'Ew!' and that mommy and daddy were awake and that they busted.

Maddie nodded and ran into the kitchen doing that and bouncing around like the Energizer bunny scaring the shit out of them. They look up and see Matt and Christi smirking.

"So when were you going to tell me huh big brother?" she asks grinning.

"Uhhh….not sure?"

Christi smirks evilly.

"NO!" he says his eyes going wide.

"Yep." She said and quickly ran upstairs and got the shoe box of baby photos of Kelly. The photos he wished never saw the light of day ever again.

"CHRISTINA ANDREA SEVERIDE! GIVE THEM BACK!" he growls.

"Nope. Mattie, Cay come over here. These are the pictures he never wanted these pictures to see the light of day."

Cay squealed and ran over and started going through them and looked over her shoulder at Kelly then back down at the picture in her hand and burst out laughing hysterically. He was dressed as a bunny pouting with his arms folded across his chest. He was in a full bunny suit dressed as Peter Cottontail for Easter. He didn't look happy about being in the costume and Matt looked over Cay's shoulder and chuckled at the picture.

"Seriously Chrissie!? I hate those photos."

"Exactly. You didn't tell me about you and Cay. I bring out the photos!" Chrissie smirked showing them more making Cay laugh even more at a few adorable ones where he was pouting in them. Once of them was from a school play where he had to dress up as a mouse.

The girls sat on the couch going through pictures laughing over them for a good hour or so. The guys were busy in the kitchen making them all dinner which consisted of eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausage, and French toast.


	9. Chapter 9

It was February third and all the guys were gathering around the Severide apartment for the game. It was between the Chicago Bears and Dallas Cowboys. Christi, Cayson, Gabby and Shay were all hanging out at Gabby's place for the day not wanting to watch the game. Christi had woken up that morning with really bad cramping and she just thought it was her period coming. She had shaken it off and was enjoying her girls day and sitting with the girls laughing and giggling.

"So Gabby you and Peter?" Christi asks smirking making both Shay and Cayson look at her surprised.

"What about us?"

"Oh don't pull that! You've been all giddy since you had him over that night! Spill!" Christi giggles then winces as her cramps get worse as they start to wrap around her lower abdomen and lower back. She was hoping neither Shay nor Gabby noticed it or they would be questioning her.

"Hey do you want some midol?" Gabby asked.

"I'm fine, thanks though. Usually my first two days are intense but easy up over the last few days." She explains.

They nod and go back to their girl talk laughing and giggling.

"Okay Christi I gotta know, when did you and Jace divorce and have Maddie?" Cayson asks.

"About year after graduation for both. I caught him cheating on me when I came home late one night from my masters classes and found him in our bed fucking some other girl. I left him that night, divorce went quickly, I found out right after the divorce was finally and I wasn't going to tell him but one of his friends found out and told him and he used my dad's abusive past against me and took her right after she was born. I only got to hold her for an hour then he took her from me."

"Oh my god." All three girls gasp.

"Yup." Christi says.

They all sit around for a few hours talking until Christi gets up and excuses herself and heads into the bathroom with really bad cramps. Once she gets in there she uses the restroom then yelps when she sees blood, and a lot of it.

When Dawson heard her yelp as Shay and Cayson went to go and get lunch she runs into the bathroom and knocks on the door, "Christi?"

"Gabby, please help. I think something's wrong."

Dawson goes in and sees her shaking and like she was freaking out. She reaches under the sink grabs some rubbed gloves and goes helps Christi to lie down putting a towel under her hips and checks her out seeing bloody discharge.

"Christi I gotta ask this, is there any way you could be pregnant?" she asks as she gets covered in blood.

"Not that I know of."

She nods and helps her up and get dressed in a grungy pair of sweat pants and leaves a note for Cayson and Shay saying go and get Kelly and Matt and meet them at Lakeside that something was wrong with Christi.

By the time they got to Lakeside Christi was soaked in sweat and she was in even more pain than she could ever imagine. Gabby rushed her inside and she was taken back to the ER and Gabby was sent into the waiting area for family. She couldn't help but pace like a caged animal. She didn't even bother cleaning up as she didn't want to miss the doctor or nurse incase they had news on her. She looks up hearing four people running in and she looks up and sees them in a panic.

"What's wrong with Christi?" demands Kelly.

"I don't know. Something is going on with her." She said pacing.

A doctor came in and looks at them, "I'm guess you're all here for Christina Severide?"

They all nod and look at him, "Okay here's the situation, she's pregnant and is suffering a miscarriage. It's twins and we need to an emergency c-section to make sure that she doesn't loose the other one. Now we're delivering Christi early. She's only six months pregnant. So the baby is going to have health problems later on and right now. She's also losing a lot of blood and will loose more in the surgery, do any of you know her blood type?"

"AB+." Kelly numbly says pure raw fear written all over his face.

Matt just paled and tears sprung to his eyes. He could possibly loose the love of his life and his child all at once. He started pacing running his fingers through his hair. If they had only known about her being pregnant they could've prevented all of this. The doctor had left by then and it was just all of them in the room. A little while later the rest of the firehouse showed up including the chief. They were all worried about her and would much rather be there than be at the apartment watching the game.

A few hours later the doctor comes out and tells them everything went well. Christi was up in recovery and sleeping and the baby, a little boy, was being checked over by the NICU doctors and that they could go see her in a bit once a nurse comes and gets them.

"Congrats man, a son." A few of the guys said going and patting him on the back.

"Any names in mind?" Kelly asks him.

"I'm not sure, I'll have to see what Christi wants to name him." He said.

"Well I'm sure you'll both come up with a great name for him." Chief Boden said.

Matt nods and keeps pacing until a nurse comes back and tells them that they can see her but only a few people can go and see her. Matt and Kelly go back first and go right over to her as she groans softly coming too.

"Hey sweetheart." Matt says.

"Hey, how is he?"

"Not sure yet. But how are you?"

"Fine, I want name him Gabriel Florian though."

"I like it but why Gabriel?"

"For Gabby. My doctor told me if it hadn't been for her both Gabe and I could be gone right now."

Matt smiles and nods. He was grateful for Gabby. If it hadn't been for her he would've lost both of the people who meant the world to him.

"I'm still in shock. I mean we didn't even know." He says sitting there next to her pulling her into his arms.

"I know. My first one I got the baby belly and everything. I was sick all the time, I had all the classic symptoms but this time I never had it."

He nods and holds her close as a nurse comes in carrying Gabriel. She smiles and tells them besides being a few months early he was fine except for a minor breathing problem. She explained his doctor would be in, in a little bit to explain everything. She handed him to Matt who immediately held the baby boy close smiling down at his son. He had his baby girl with Maddie and now he had his son with Gabriel. He couldn't be happier.

Christi looked up and saw the distance between Cay and her brother and she frowned. Then thought of something, "Hey Kelly, Mattie would you mind going and smuggling in some decent food for me? I'm starving and I don't want this crap hospital food."

Both guys nod and Matt hands Gabriel to Christi before he and Kelly headed out to go and her some decent food.

"Alright dish Cayson! What's going on with you and Kelly!"

She sighs, "I found out about his back and that he hadn't told me about the surgery. I'm so furious at him right now!"

Christi nods and sighs. Cayson tells her that she's going back home to Connecticut for a while to get away from everything. Christi understood why and she would be speaking with her brother about it soon.


End file.
